


Fifty shades of Silver

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Gaku saw Riku flirting with a another guyHe decided its time to punish him for his actions for good
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 6





	Fifty shades of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually request from wattapad and i won't say her name because she said so, so please respect it.

He was piss off really piss off he really was on his breaking point that he saw something not quite amusing for him.

He saw Nanase Riku flirting with a another guy or you can say its Izumi Iori that who is flirting his boyfriend.

Gaku smiled crept in his face, oh he really is planning something more terrifiying for Riku, not to mention Tenn who has a boyfriend already that is Isumi Haruka usually when he visits those two lets just say they are fucking everyday when he leaves them.

Well sort of like that...

He fantasize Riku being tied up, blindfolded, begging for forgivenes, full of cum in his face and most of all being.. **broken.**

Gaku walks out and smirked creepily and he began to prepare Riku's punishment..

Honestly i hope Tenn will not kill me..but i will enjoy it...Haha..Haha...HAHAHAHAHHA!

*******

Riku arrives home in their penthouse, yes they have a penthouse, ever since they started dating Gaku insisted to buy a penthouse for him and Gaku he hesitated at first but he didn't want to dissapoint Gaku so he lets him buy their first house to live on

Well expect the brocon that he even said:If you slept with Riku together in bed i swear i'll cut your cock off.

Riku enters the penthouse seeing ..only darkness and somebody playing piano, he trace the sound where it is coming and he knows it was from the living area.

When he enters the living room he blushed extremely and what he saw is...

A naked Yaotome Gaku who is holding a rope and a white silk while he plays the piano smoothly and gracefully as he tones.

When he reached the ending of the song he glanced at the entrance of the living room and smirked at Riku.

"You came home love."Gaku seductfully teased Riku as he stands up holding a rope and a silk while he walks to his direction without any clothes in his body just bare naked as night.

"Wha-wha-wha! Are you doing Gaku-san!? Please cover "THAT" Riku covered his face in embarrasement that he was hot as Sogo'd tabasco sauce.

"Shhh quiet my love..your going to be punished "Gaku purred and he removes Riku's hands on his face.

"Punish!?."Riku asked with a shock on his face."What do you mean? I did not do anything Gaku-san!."Riku was on a verge of panic.

Gaku evily laughed infront of him and Riku was really confused that Gaku is laughing but in evil way, Gaku looks at him and smiles and grabs Riku's hands and tied it and Riku tries to get free.

"Gaku-san what are you doing stop tying me!."Riku yelled and he uses his all of his strength but Gaku was more stronger than Riku."Stop please im begging you!.

"Stop? Hahahaha! Then.."Gaku leans to his ears."Why didn't you stop Izumi oto from flirting you? And you just let him."

_Oh..god i was caught!?_

"Gaku-san i can explain!."Riku looks at him desperately and he dosen't want to sleep with Gaku yet because he is not ready ~~yet~~

"You don't need to explain your self love."Gaku looks at him blankly and the ropes were already tied on his hands.

He then proceeds to blnd Riku's eyes, he tied it tightly so he it can't loose, feeling scared Riku was tearing up as his blindfold got wet because of the tears.

"Gaku-san..please im begging you i'll do anything!."Riku plead as he kneels to him close to his dick as he can felt it."Anything but this!."

Gaku smirked and he makes Riku stand and tries to strip him, he then first strip Riku gently in his shirt, he does think Riku will not object this becuase it may be a problem if Riku object this kind of punishment.

"I'll remove your clothes now, so please just don't argue."He asked and Riku just obediently nodded and Gaku smiles.""Good i'll strip you off now."He started off to strip Riku one by one starting his jacket and his shirt, when he saw his upper body now naked except the lower part of the body he leans to chest and licks it making Riku moaned into pleasure."Ahhh Gaku-san."Riku felt the tongue on his chest and from the pleasure built in his body.

Gaku stops from licking Riku's chest and proceeds in his lower part of the body, he narrows his eyes and he can see a buldge on his pants, he can't help but chuckled by his reaction that Riku had a erection.

_How a slut you are just like Tenn.."Gaku thought.._

Gaku began to strip off Riku's pants andhe saw Riku's boxers were wet, he then kiss the tip of Riku's cock, Riku flinched at Gaku's kiss on his cock he began to noticed that Gaku stripped off his boxers leaving him naked as bare as he was born.

"Are you ready now my love? I'll be punishing you now on our playroom."Gaku seductively said and Riku just blushed from Gaku's voice, Riku raised his head meeting Gaku's eyes."Punish me if you want Gaku-san i deseeve it."He looks at him even his eyes are blindfolded he looks at him with a sad look."I'll carry you now my love."He said as he picks up Riku bridal style and walks out to the living room amd proceeds to the playroom.

_The playroom..where Gaku will reveal hia true nature.._

_The Sadistic Nature._

Gaku sees the red door infront of him and his smiles wide as he is excited to punish Riku in his playroom, he reaches the doorknob and opens it gently and reaches the switch for the lighthing, the room was full of everythijg for pkeasure and torture, all kinds of sex toys, whips,blindfolds and more equipment.

Oh how i will enjoy this love.."Gaku thought.

"I'll put you down now so stand up and wait."He said as he puts down Riku to the floor and helping him to stand up on his own, Gaku closes the door and locks it gently, feeling nervous Riku's body shivered the thought of being physically torture by Galu since he was caught flirting Iori without noticing him.

Gaku gets something on the drawers and ge tooks a round collar with chains on it, oh he wants somethung more punishing for Riku to indulge himself, Gaku walks to where Riku is standing in.

Riku feels nervous and his spines was shivering for the punishment, oh how can be indulging that this punishment is BDSM and who knows that Gaku is the one who built this room, Riku felt a clamp on his neck tightining but not too tight it may hurt him.

Gaku lifts Riku's chin and he smiles on him."Stick your tongue out love."He said with a commanding tone, Riku obeyed what he said and sticked his tongue out, Gaku pulls him to a rough kiss causing him to moan."Gaku-san..mhhph."Riku savored the kiss that Gaku showed him for his love for him.

He pulls out the kiss leaving a string of saliva on their tongue as they pull out in to their lovely kiss.

_How slutish can you be love._

"Kneel and give me a blowjob."He commanded and looks at him with scary eyes even Riku dosen't see it but he can feel it, Riku nodded on his command and he kneels down on Gaku's cock, he gulps and begans to take it and licks it and Gaku moans to a pleasurable sound."Oh mhhm Riku that's it good boy."He praised Riku and ruffles his hair gently while Riku gives him a blowjob.

He continues to bobbed his head and carresing Gaku's balls to make him feel the pleasure he can ever experience in his life, Gaku close his eyes and grips to Riku's hair and he started to thrust his dick in Riku's face and Riku moaned to the deep sensation of being deepthroat by Gaku roughly.

"Mmph!."Riku unable to talk his blindfold became more wet, he desperately wants to breath but his mouth was being fucked by Gaku as hard as he can."Do you ahh..like this bitch? Do you like to be fuck in your slutty mouth?."He thrusted more faster pace, he can felt himself climaxing as his dick is licking more pre-cum.

Gaku cums as he thrust one last time letting out a loud moan and his juices flows into Riku's throat, swallowing every single drop he can drink in Gaku's cock.

"Ohh fuck yes." When Gaku pulls his dick he still cums and he sprayed all of the remaining cum in Riku's face scattering around all of his face, Riku sticks his tongue out and licks all of the cum in his face.

Gaku removes the stain blindfold on Riku's eyes while Riku was cleaning himself, as he removes the blindfold on Riku's eyes, Riku blinked as he can see dark red room with light on it, he shifted his eyes on his neck now with collar and he gazes with Gaku with a smiles on him.

"Please Gaku punish me."He said as he took his hands still handcuff and held Gaku's hands as he was begging from him to be fucked."I've been a bad boy, i flirted Iori and.."He looks at him one more time and smiles desperately."I want you Gaku."He finally said with out honorifics.

_So eager_

_So slutish._

_You are really a fucking beautiful when i destroyed you._

Gaku kneels to him and whispers something to Riku, something tempting for himself, Riku nods commandingly and he follows Gaku's order, the order that Gaku said was..

_Spread his legs on the bed and masturbates infront of him while he says dirty things on himself._

Gaku uncuffs Riku's hands, he gazes at the red marks on his hands and kisses it and licks it, Riku shuddered at Gaku's action he bit his lips to avoid moaning Gaku's name, Gaku stops licking Riku's reddened hands and kissed him passionately, Riku felt it was love on Gaku'd kisses even more than he is dating him often when he has freetime, he cannot help himself to moan Gaku's name which Gaku anticipated it.

"Gaku mmhm."Feeling in bliss Riku wants more of Gaku's action, his kiss, his action when he punish him roughly, Gaku stops kissing Riku as a trail of saliva was out of their tongue "Now Riku go to bed and spread your legs and jerk off and say dirty infont of me."Gaku growled at Riku and he nodded, Riku stood up and walks to the bed's direction when he reaches the bed he sat down laying his back on the pillow so he can seat up nice and comfy.

Riku started to jerk off infront of Gaku slowly with a gentle pace he touchez the tip to make it leak with pre-cum he started to say naughty words simultaneously."Gaku im al slut, im a whore who wants your cock inside me so hard."He strokes it faster and continues to talk dirty to Gaku."I want to bathe myself in cum, ahh..I want to break.aahh."Riku felt he is gonna cum in any minuite now and his body was trembling from his upcoming orgasm.

Gaku was watching Riku masturbate infront of him crawls to the bed and leans himself in Riku's asshole, he started to lick Riku's twitching hole gentle as he can be. Riku's mouth was drooling with saliva and his eyes was rolled up and making a erotic sound infront of him. Gaku enters his tongue inside Riku's hole he twirls his tongue inside Riku's ass tasting him from the inside.

"Im going to cum Gaku!"

"Then cum for me."

**Splurts!**

"Ahhhhhhh~"

Riku shooted his load, ribbons of white liquid splurts on Riku's face and im his body amd into Gaku's hair. Gaku stops licking Riku's now wet hole that is still twitching from the licking part, still moaning a little while still panting Gaku took a wipes and wipes his hair then he tooks Riku's hand and cleans his hands.

"Gaku im done now.."Riku who is still panting looks at Gaku with erotic face still drooling on his mouth, Gaku grabs Riku and positions him on fours."Now this is your 2nd punishment. "Gaku smack his ass hard as he can. Riku jolted at the sudden pain but it was pleasurable for him, he gives another smack on the ass on the other side of his ass as Riku teared up in pain with pleasure of being spank on the ass.

An idea spark on Gaku's braincells. (Does he have a brain?)

"Call me Master..my love."

"Master..?"

"Good boy now..your master commands you finger yourself on fours infront of me."He said with a smirked face on him and Riku nodded, Riku began to put one finger on his ass, he breathly moans inserting just onr finger on his hole.

_How slutty can be when Riku is so hungry for Gaku's cock._

Riku continues to fingers himself so hungrily that his moans is so uncontrollable for him to make, Gaku is spellbound of Riku's moans its like music to his ears, calling his name , begging him to be fuck and so much more. Riku add another finger and his mind is blank be only thinks now is to be fucked by Gaku.

"Hnngh-!."

When R8ku's fingers were removed suddenly by Gaku he felt something thrusted inside of him suddenly and gently until the tip of Gaku's cock was fully inside of Riku. Gaku started to move but not gently as he csn be so he fucked him rough as hard he can be.

"Riku do you feel it hngh~."Gaku thrusted more faster, bed creeking in the room, sweating was in their bodies as Gaku fucks hik rhythmly."Hyaa~ Gaku you.make me so full."Riku was on the verge of braking his own mind due to pleasure he recieves and babble of moans were everywhere in the room.

Gaku was tired if their position and he changed their position as Gaku sits on the bed while Riku was sitting while being fucked deeply.

"Ahh my stomach!."Riku felt a bump on his stomach and he is feeling Gaku's cock so big inside og him, Gaku genuinely smiles and rubs his hands on Riku's bloated belly due to his cock rubbing inside of him.

"Do you feel it my love."Gaku rubs hi hands gently as he fucks Riku sensisly."Yes! I can feel your cock inside of me~."Riku whines loudly, drool was appearing more in his jawline.

Riku felt something throbbing on his cock same and Gaku who was throbbing inside of him that they are both cumming.

"Master ahh~ im gonna cum!."Riku's cock was bursting and so was Gaku's cock was gonna burst inside of him.

Gaku bits Riku's nexk and sucking the skin and earning Riku's melodic moans to his ear.'Master cumming! ahhhhhh

***Splurts!***

Riku sprayed a white ribbons of cum shooting in his face and falling in the bed of his own remaning cum."Riku gonna cum!."Gaku said as he thrust one more time and eventually came inside of Riku's ass

***Splurts***

"Hnghhh~."Gaku came inside of Riku's hole filling him up while he bit Riku's neck and sucking him like a vampire who is needy for blood.

"Gaku-san so full ahhh-."Riku felt paradise when Gaku came inside of him fillinh his insides with his hot seed.

Gaku removes himself from Riku and he laid himslef in bed, as for Riku his ass was wreck and cum was spilling in Riku's asshole Gaku chuckles from what he did to Riku's body and mind.

_But Gaku wants more-_

"Hey Riku clean me."He tugs the chain still holding it after he fucks Riku hardly.

"Yes master."Riku came closer to Gaku still laid in the bed hands cross in his back of head wanting to fuck Riku again.

Riku tooks Gaku's cock holding the shaft opens his mouth and swallows Gaku's cock and begins to bob his head again unconsiously wanting to be fuck again.

"Look at you so hungry for my large cock so eager."Gaku growled to Riku's actions.

_Oh he became erect again._

Riku stopped cleaning Gaku with knowing his dick became so hard again, Riku climed into Gaku and positioned himself to ride him. Gaku smirked at him knowing what he would do to Riku.

"Stop calling me master and call my name as you ride me alright?."Gaku says commandingly with Riku nodded his order.

Riku started to put Gaku's cock inside of him again still wet from the cum as he can used this as a substitute for the lubricant, he then goes down deeper until Gaku'd cock is fully inside of him again.

"Hnggh!"

"So full again Riku?."Gaku mockingly asked him but Riku ignored his mock and started to move up and down in a slow pace.

"Ahh Gaku i feel so good please kiss me."Riku asked him while he moves.

"Of course i can kiss you so lean yourself to me."Gaku purred, Riku leans himself down to Gaku's face and started to kiss him.

The kiss was so passionately for Riku it was everything to him to make love with Gaku.

"Gaku~ i feel so good ahh."Riku was losing to the pleasure that Gaku is giving to him the cum from minuites ago used for replacement for lubricant was surely sticky and slippery.

"Surely i've been abusing your spot right now."Gaku teased Riku indulging him to punish him more, he suddenly grabs Riku's hips and he slams right to the spot where Riku's prostate was in.

"Hyaa-!"

Gaku thrusted rougher holding Riku's hips, abusing his prostate like a madman who literally wants to destroy the whole world.

"You see nghh."Gaku groans to the pleasure he is doing to Riku he loves doing it rough with Riku even in sexual activities.

"Gaku if ahh you keep doing that i'll ahh-"Riku couldn't finish his words he was gonna climax again.

"Hold it and no cumming cause if you do we'll continue again."Gaku sternly threatened Riku about doing it again even Riku is tired.

"But ahhh~."Riku came again shooting his cum again sprayed on his face and landing it to Gaku's stomach.

***Splurts***

Gaku stopped and smirked Riku had failed and now he is gonna be fuck until he is broken.

"Gaku please punish me~ i didn't follow your order."Riku said as he removed himself from Gaku who is still rock hard, he licks himself and licks his own cum on Gaku's stomach.

"Nghh ahh Riku you are really enjoying then.. "

He tackles Riku and shoved his dick again in Riku's hole and started to fuck him senseslly.

."HYAAA GAKU too much ahhh nhyyyaa hahhhaa hhhaa im going to cum again~."Riku was out of his mind his body was already tired and yet his mind was begging for more.

Gaku really enjoyed it well to be honest his more like a sex doll for him.

"Going to cum again Riku ahhhh~

***Splurts***

They both came again Riku who is already smelled like bleach and sweat is already panting his tongue sticked out, erotic face his doing infront of Gaku.

Still spilling his hot seed Gaku removes his cock inside of Riku as he removez his cock he still sprayed a left of cum in Riku's erotic face.

_He smiled_

_His face is making so beautiful_

_Ahh what have i done.._

_No its really what i wanted_

_A submissive boyfriend_

_Right?_

**_Its because i love him so much._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR ITS LIKE FIFTY SHADES OF GREY
> 
> HSG GSSG
> 
> Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)
> 
> Onee-chan's twitter::[Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/AsuraKazuki)
> 
> Note:I call her Onee-chan because she is olfer than me and we are not siblings.
> 
> Please respect her fully.
> 
> Leave Kudos and Wonderful comments!


End file.
